


Dressing

by hoomhum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dub/non-con, Forced Feminization, M/M, Sebastian is Not A Nice Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: When Jim sleeps, he does so very deeply. So much so that Seb takes the opportunity to dress his boss up properly.





	Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my (soon to be deleted) LJ account sebastian_pie. Fill for a kink meme prompt.

Jim is soft when he sleeps. The lines of his face smooth out and the affected postures of the day’s characters slump into a graceful curve of pale shoulder and a faint tilting of his head against the pillow. His neck is long, stretched out like this, and dwarfed as he is in the gigantic bed upon which he insists, Sebastian can't help but appreciate how small he is. How helpless. It's an effect contributed to by the fact that Jim sleeps so deeply. There's very little that can wake him like this. He's conditioned himself to snap into consciousness at the sound of his alarm, but will sleep like the dead through any other disturbance. That type of knowledge is exactly the sort Sebastian makes a point to know.

He doesn't do this every night, but likes to make a point after big successes. Jim will collapse once the adrenaline wears off, but it does so much more quickly for him than it does for Sebastian, who finds himself watching his boss, the fragile body strewn across the bed, like something broken and discarded. Jim's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones like delicate, trapped beings. He's so vulnerable.

Jim knows that Sebastian is very much Not A Nice Man, but perhaps he doesn't understand the extent to which this is true. Or perhaps he doesn't care. If he did he might not let Sebastian see him like this. He looks as though he's asking to be taken advantage of.

Sebastian finds himself in a high end lingerie shop after a hit, biding his time until it's safe to return to the base. He browses through rows and rows of skimpy underthings and eventually picks out a number of lacy bits, small cupped and padded bras and a silky nightgown.

"Wife," he tells the woman at the register, who had been watching him warily. "She can't get enough of this stuff, but hates coming out here."

The lady clucks her tongue sympathetically, wrapping it up neatly for him and depositing the items in a discreet bag. He's going to buy shoes next, he thinks absently. There's a nice shop near the job he has to do on Friday.

It takes a bit of working up to, going from touching Jim with gentle caresses and careful manipulations, to undressing and dressing him. There's something so intimate about sliding Jim's pyjamas down his thighs and freeing his feet before moving on to the loose fitting boxers that Jim wears when he wants to relax. His shirt is considerably more effort, but worth every patient move as pulling it off reveals smooth unblemished skin.

Once Jim is fully devoid of clothing, Sebastian moves to redress him in the pieces he's been collecting. The panties first, little lace things that don't really contain Jim's package at all. They're probably uncomfortable, but his arse looks so perfect and round Sebastian decides that they'll do anyway. The bra is next, the fiddly bits of the clasps taking him several minutes to do up properly. It's interesting to see Jim suddenly have curves. Though they are not pronounced, they are definitely there. Perhaps he ought to consider corsetry if he decides to pursue these experiments.

He slips the nightie over Jim's head, pulling the man into a sitting position to get it to fall correctly. When Jim drops back down to the bed he is a beautiful sight to see.

Sebastian doesn't do much the first night, just dresses Jim and then leans against the headboard, wanking to the sight of him. He runs his thumb over Jim's lips as he strokes himself relishing the softness of Jim's body. He comes harder than he has in years and, after cleaning up, decides to leave Jim like this, dressed up. It isn't as though it will take him long to figure out what's happened.

Sure enough, Jim gives Sebastian a disapproving look when he comes into the kitchen the next morning. His mouth is quirked slightly, though, as though he was amused that Sebastian had pranked him. For a genius, Jim can be pretty slow sometimes. Sebastian sneaks into Jim's room later that day and retrieves the articles that had been carelessly abandoned on the floor. They smell of Jim. He will use them again.

There's something wholly unique about the sensation of bunching lace aside in order to get at Jim's tight hot hole. He doesn't forgo preparation, but it's a peremptory affair that has little to do with getting Jim to squirm for him. Jim does squirm, but that only begins when Sebastian has settled fully inside of him, pressing up against Jim's prostrate and grinding. He puts his hands on the padded mounds resting atop Jim's chest and continues to grind against the man until Jim's erection threatens to pop the seams of his panties.

Later, after Sebastian has come inside of Jim, making his hole slick and pliable, he considers that he might need to buy something online to accommodate Jim's inevitable erections.

He reconsiders, after a bit of browsing. He'll buy replacements at the shop instead.

it takes several tries to find a pair of heels that fit Jim. His feet are slender anyway, but Sebastian's never had to guess shoe size before and women's shoes are rather baffling. The pair he finally settles on his a punishing heel, the type that slips on without straps and has a bit of a platform to make the height look even more impressive. Even in them, Jim is still several inches shorter than Sebastian, but it's the image in Sebastian's head of Jim tottering around, unsteady and even more vulnerable than before that has Sebastian carefully sliding Jim's feet into the shining black shoes.

That night he carries Jim out of bed and bends him over the kitchen table, taking a moment to get Jim's feet under him so the man doesn't twist an ankle. Jim actually starts to come round from such manhandling, but there's nothing he can do to resist when Sebastian pulls the tight silk panties down, just under the curve of his ass, and presses into him. He moans a bit, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. His body tenses briefly as he tries to take control of it, but eventually he goes as limp as a rag doll, making no attempt to support himself.

Sebastian leaves him draped over the kitchen table, leaking come. When he walks out of his bedroom for breakfast the next morning, Jim is dressed as impeccably as ever in one of his Westwood’s. He doesn't say anything about the previous night. Sebastian finds the clothes and shoes tied up in a Tesco bag in the bin in the kitchen. He retrieves them for dry cleaning.

He considers Jim's lips one night when he pushes between long smooth thighs. He's fucked Jim more times than he can count now, but he can't help wondering what it would feel like to have those lips wrapped around his cock. To fuck into them and down his throat. He doesn't wonder for long. He picks up a blood red shade of lipstick the next morning and finds out. The mess is worth the panicked contractions of Jim's throat around Sebastian's cock, worth the sight of Jim's eyes snapping open when his air becomes restricted. Sebastian is amused to have found another way of waking him.

"You could ask," Jim says, the next morning over coffee. He doesn't say explicitly what he's referring to, nor does he sound angry. Sebastian knows what Jim sounds like when he is angry and this is not it.

"Why bother?" Sebastian asks with a shrug.

Jim does not respond.

That night, Sebastian completes the outfit with fishnet stockings that go all the way up to Jim’s thighs. He slicks Jim up carefully and fits a plug into him. It’s just a small one and Jim’s hole sucks it inside of him, closing with a slight flutter once the thickest part of the plug has gotten past the muscle that clenches his sphincter closed.

He draws on the lipstick with care and considers gagging Jim just to see what it would look like, to have those pretty lips forced wide by a ring or a ball. Maybe another time.

He wants Jim awake for this, so he wraps a hand around his throat and squeezes.

The first thing Jim says once he is awake and has drawn breath is, “It’s unnatural to wear shoes in bed.”

Sebastian sneers. He ought to have done this a long time ago.

“Suppose that’s not where you belong then, is it?” It’s the work of a moment to wrap one hand around Jim’s bicep, the other hand gripping his thigh, and pull hard enough to upend Jim onto the floor.

“Up,” he says next, grabbing Jim and yanking him upward by the straps of his nightgown. The black silk swishes as Jim stumbles, unused to the heels. He sways, catching his balance with a hand against the wall. “A good girl might be grateful to have such nice things.”

He swats Jim’s lace covered arse once, then positions him bent over the edge of the bed. It’s an awkward position that emphasizes the musculature of Jim’s legs and forces his arse up high in the air.

“Please,” Jim says, voice breathless. He might be asking Sebastian to stop, but there’s not a chance in hell of that happening.

Sebastian kneels behind Jim, running his hands over his fishnet swathed thighs. He kisses the crease between thigh and buttock on either side and then carefully peels the lace underwear down. It catches on Jim’s erection, but he carefully maneuvers it low enough to get full access to what he wants. He prods at the plug.

“Always knew you were a slut,” Sebastian says next, tugging the plug out a bit and pressing it in. He can almost hear the lube squelching inside of Jim. “All wet and ready for me. What do you want?”

He gets to his feet and pushes the silk nightgown up to Jim’s shoulders, hands running over his smooth back. He pulls the plug out all of the way and places two fingers inside of Jim who arches, then loses his footing and nearly falls.

“You want my cock?” Sebastian asks, hauling Jim back onto his feet. “My cock in your pretty wet hole?”

Jim nearly sobs as Sebastian removes his fingers. He presses his face into the bedclothes to muffle himself, but Sebastian doesn’t like that. He turns Jim’s head forcefully to one side and pushes his fingers—the ones that are slick with lube from being inside of Jim—into his mouth. The lipstick smears.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, as he finally pushes in. Jim groans loud and long, squirming back against him. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
